herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Piper Faraday
Captain Piper Faraday is the main character in SteamWorld Heist. History SteamWorld Heist Captain Piper Faraday was originally a part of the Royal Space Force, but was later found out that one of her cargo was prisoners. She freed them and abandoned the Royalists becoming the Captain of a pirate crew. Piper was first seen fighting a few Scrappers until she met up with Seabrass and later left on the ship that was being piloted by Wonky, she later went to a bar only to find out that they had to steal from the Scrappers. Piper later brought aboard a new crew member being Sally Bolt and fought more Scrappers until they reached a new bar known as Lola's for advise about the Scrapper gang, they are also being lead by someone known as Chop Sue. Piper and her crew fought more of the Scrappers while adding Ivanski, Valentine and Beatrix to her crew until they found there way to Chop Sue's Chop Shop so they could stop her from making more zombots. A DLC made it possible to add Fen to Piper's crew. Piper went back to Lola's to give the bartender the good news, only to find out that them Royalists took control of the area and so she and her crew went to the Core to show the Royalists what they are made of. When Piper and her crew reached the Core, they took on a small ship of the diesel-driven Royalists and later went to the closest bar and found the bartender from Lola's in disguise. Piper and her crew later took on more of the Royalists while meeting two of their officers and brought Payroll and Dora to her crew. Piper and her crew went to fight the Red Queen herself, after her defeat Piper went to rescue her prisoner and found out that is was Vectron and it went to reawaken it's Voltbot army. Because of this Piper's crew went into deep space so that they could stop Vectron. While in Deep Space, they went into a Vectron ship and took down the Voltbots inside that ship, went to the beacon to look for someone named Moone as they saw some of the Voltbots. Piper's crew later took on more of the Voltbots and brought aboard a new member to the crew known as Billy. Piper's crew took down some more of the Voltbots and took out some of their towers. Piper and her crew later went after Vectron itself and took it down and the Voltbots that were aiding them. Piper and her crew brought peace after there adventure and now look to celebrate there victroy against Vectron. Skills and abilities Combat: Piper has been shown to know how to use any type of gun that she could find. She has also been seen to be able to fight fist-to-fist as well and can heal herself and her crew if they are close. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Pirates Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Healers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Stalkers